Reciprocation
by JAGNikJen
Summary: Robin is challenged to out-do Gisborne in the gift-giving department. Spoilers for Parent Hood, Peace? Off!, Childhood


Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, Robin or Marian. I have earned nothing but the pleasure that comes from the writing and the possibility of a nice comment or two.

Summary: Robin is challenged to out-do Gisborne in the gift department.

~*~*~

**Reciprocation**

Robin hurried away from Knighton Hall.

Marian had never been one for big gifts and grand gestures. Or so he thought, but she seemed delighted by the horse. Whether because of the horse itself or because it was from Gisborne, Robin did not know. Probably the former, but apparently, Gisborne had _qualities_, and Robin couldn't quite rule out the latter. Had she received other gifts from Gisborne besides the stolen necklace and a betrothal ring? Had she liked them?

The thing that weighed heaviest on Robin's mind was whether she'd repaid Gisborne's generosity and, if so, how. But did he really want to know?

He pushed that thought aside...he had to come up with something that would outshine both the gift and the giver.

But what kind of gift could Robin give that could possibly equal a horse? Since he was no longer a nobleman, and now an outlaw to boot, he had few resources. The money he took was not his own to spend. Granted, the people still loved him. Mostly. So that could be of benefit.

Robin did have an advantage over Gisborne, however. Robin knew Marian. At least, he had known her five years ago. And relatively well. Had her likes and dislikes really changed that much since then? Surely not.

She'd never collected ribbons and frills as many other young misses did. But she did have a fondness for flowers. Yes, that was it...flowers. But what about them? That would take some thought.

Robin stopped short. She'd made another remark, too. One that rankled although he'd brushed it aside at the time. Something about him coming out of the woodwork only when he wanted something from her. It wasn't true was it?

Why only last week...he'd asked her to take some information to Much. What about the week before then? No. She'd helped get Djaq back although he didn't seek her out for that―she was already in the forest and she offered. And before that? Before that was the whole Lucky George thing and Robin did go to see if she knew anything. He sighed.

He ran through the times he'd sought her out over the past several months and let out a long slow whistle. If he were completely honest, then, yes, it was true. Mostly.

No wonder she wasn't always so happy to see him.

Well then, he'd just have to do something about that.

But what?

~*~

The big day dawned sunny, and Robin breathed a sigh of relief. The morning was deliciously cool, but the day promised to warm up quite nicely. He wanted the day to be perfect for Marian.

He'd visited her twice for no reason during the past couple of weeks, which was difficult enough when he was just robbing travelers and handing out bundles. But he'd also had to plan today's events.

The first visit was actually to issue the invitation for today's outing and secure her acceptance. She'd been quite surprised that that was his only reason for appearing out of the woodwork, as she called it. The second visit had been short as he'd been on his way to Clun with deliveries.

When she'd asked what he wanted, he told her he just wanted to see her. She was doubtful at first, but finally accepted his reason and had actually blushed prettily in pleasure. And then she'd rewarded him with a sweet kiss. He's hoped to pay another such call upon her, but time had run out.

Robin smiled widely as Knighton came into view. A horse was saddled and waiting.

His smiled faded when he took a good look at the horse. _Gisborne's_ gift. And it _was_ a fine piece of horseflesh, but the thought of its giver still made Robin angry. No. Not so much angry as...jealous. He could admit it to himself.

But what if his own gift didn't measure up? What if she didn't like it?

Marian emerged from the manor and spotted him and waved, a huge smile breaking across her face.

Robin's heart lurched and he smiled and waved in return. He admired the way the mid-morning sun glinted off Marian's glossy dark hair. It had finally grown out again, and he much preferred it long. His fingers itched with the urge to touch it. To see if it was as soft as it looked. Perhaps he'd get a chance to touch it today. Maybe he could steal a kiss and then tangle his hands in it.

Marian swung up into her saddle as he reached her.

Her father stepped out the door and looked on. He didn't seem very pleased about their expedition.

Robin nodded and said, "We should be back by sundown."

Edward gave a curt nod in acknowledgment, but said nothing.

Robin turned his horse around and headed for the road, Marian taking position on his right.

"So where are we going? h Marian asked, her face alight. A dimple creased one cheek. gYour invitation intrigued me. h

He smiled back. gIt's a surprise. h

Her smile faded a bit. gI am not overly fond of surprises, as you well know. h

The vision of Marian stroking her new horse and the delight on her face swam before him.

"I know nothing of the sort. The last surprise you received was a horse―which you are riding today," he replied. "And which you seemed very pleased to have received."

Marian face took on that prissy look and she reined her horse to a halt.

_Gah!_ He stopped his horse as well. They'd barely gotten the day started, and he'd already made her angry. What was wrong with him?

"I do not wish to argue with you, h she said. gI thought this was going to be a pleasant outing. If you are going to be this way, then I will turn around and go home. We have not come so far. h

"No. Please. I'm sorry. Do not go." Robin held his breath as he waited, her stormy blue eyes boring into his.

She finally nodded. "Very well, but no more snide remarks."

"I promise. h He was going to have to keep a tight rein on his mouth. He really didn't want to ruin the day he'd spent so much time and effort planning. Holding out his arm in the direction they were headed, he asked, gShall we, milady? h

The sides of her mouth tipped up again, and then she nodded and nudged her horse back into motion.

Robin did the same. gWe're going to Mapperly, h he said as an olive branch.

"What?" she asked.

"Mapperly. We are going to Mapperly. h

"Oh. What's in Mapperly?"

"Do I have to give away the whole surprise? I will if it'll keep that pretty smile on your face. h

Her smile and her dimple deepened. gWhat did I tell you about that drivel? h

Robin chuckled, and they rode the rest of the way chatting pleasantly.

Mapperly was bustling with mid-day activity. The sheriff's reign of terror hadn't affected it quite as much as in Nottingham and its surrounding villages, and people still seemed to be conducting business and enjoying life. If only Vaizey would get a clue.

Robin retrieved two meat pies from a street vendor and handed one to Marian.

"Since when do you not have to pay for things?" Marian asked, a brow arcing.

"Since I provided... h Robin glanced back toward the vendor and nodded. The vendor nodded in return and grinned. g...George of Mapperly with enough meat for four dozen meat pies in exchange for four. We shall be able to eat on our way back to Nottingham if the lady is hungry at that time. h

Amazement softened her face and the smile she offered was tremulous. It seemed he could still affect her. Why didn't she have more feelings like this for him in Nottingham when he made deliveries daily? _Women._

Robin took her hand and pressed a kiss to it. gNow what has made milady so overcome? h he asked.

"You have planned this," she said.

Ah...now it made more sense. "A little."

She sniffed back her tears and blinked away the moisture that had appeared. Wiping her cheeks quickly, she said, "Thank you, Robin."

"No thanks are necessary, but you are very welcome. h He swung back up onto his horse. gNow, for the real surprise.... h

"There is more?" Her tone full of astonishment.

"You did not think I just brought you to Mapperly to feed you some meat pies and offer a ride through town, did you? h

"A respite from the oppression of Nottingham is a lovely enough gift. It is good to see commerce and business and people who are happy and enjoying themselves." She pointed across the road.

Robin looked and saw a family: a father carrying an infant and a mother holding the hand of a little girl, all looking happy and content.

Robin's heart lurched. He wanted that. With Marian. He did not want to be an outlaw for ever. Or for much longer if truth be told. "Aye, it is good to see such things. And someday―_soon_―we will see such in Nottingham again. I promise."

He sighed and pushed that thought away, too. This day was a treat for him as well. He could pretend, if just for the day, that he was Robin of Locksley again and courting his lady.

"I believe you, h she said, the faith and vehemence in her voice drawing his gaze to hers. Her blue eyes held his for a long time. His discontent faded under the weight of the trust and caring in her eyes and warmth flooded him. It had been quite some time since she'd looked at him with that kind of depth of emotion.

"Move on!" yelled a man.

Marian startled and a pretty flush stained her cheeks.

Robin nodded and smiled. "Come on, then," he said, nudging his horse into motion.

Marian followed suit.

"Perhaps I should get my father and move here to Mapperly. h

"And what would you do to earn your keep? You have no income now that your father is no longer the sheriff. As it is, you are living off the largesse of the sheriff and Gisborne."

_Dammit._ Robin groaned and turned to face Marian.

She frowned and stared at him sharply. "It was just a thought."

He was starting to act too much like Much and just blurting out every random thought that popped into his head. "I'm sorry. It _is_ a nice thought. Really. But I don't know that I'd care to have you so far away and surrounded by so many other men."

The frown evened out and a twinkle entered her eyes. "Well, now there's a plus. Perhaps I could finally find a suitor."

Robin's gaze snapped to hers.

She laughed.

It was a merry sound, and Robin relaxed. Not that the thought of other suitors pleased him, but she was just teasing. Wasn't she?

Of course, she was. He pushed away the niggling concern regarding Gisborne's pursuit. Today, Marian was here, with Robin. And today was all he could count on.

"Well, now, we are just about there, h Robin said. gJust around the next corner. Close your eyes. h

She did as he bid, and he took hold of her horse's bridle.

A few minutes later, they stopped.

"All right then," Robin said.

Marian opened her eyes and gasped.

Satisfaction rushed through Robin.

Laid out before them were fields and fields of flowers.

Flowers of all kinds. Roses and daisies. Gillyflowers and peonies. Marigolds and lilies. And all manner of other blooms.

Reds and pinks. Yellows and oranges. Blues and purples. And every shade in between.

"What is this place? h Marian asked, her eyes large and blue and shimmering with enchantment.

"This is the flower merchant. He and his family supply the local nobles and the town with flowers and herbs." Robin dismounted and stepped beside her horse, holding out a hand. "Come. We can enjoy the gardens for the afternoon, and you are allowed to pick as many as your arms can hold."

She slid from her horse and into Robin's arms. She wrapped him in a huge hug. "You have done this for me?"

"Yes, h he mumbled into her neck, her hair soft and silky on his face. It smelled much as the air surrounding them did. Of flowers.

"This is lovely. Thank you."

"My pleasure, milady. h

Marian released him, but slid her hand down his arm to clasp his hand and then proceeded into the first of the many fields.

She _oohed_ and _aahed_ and sniffed, plucking a bloom here and there as she went.

"As many as I can hold?" she asked when they had meandered through a half-dozen of the square fields.

The sun was high, but past its zenith and now inching its way toward the western horizon.

"Yes, why? h

"And where is the merchant? Does he not care which flowers I choose?"

Robin shook his head. "The merchant and his wife have gone to town to collect orders for the week. I have paid him for the flowers."

Marian smiled widely perusing the surrounding fields. "So we are alone?"

"Yes, I suppose. h He looked around, too, and shrugged. Only the merchant's rooftop was visible in the distance, they'd wandered so far. gWe are on the outskirts of town, and I don't see anyon \ h

Marian threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, nuzzling her mouth against his.

Excitement rippled through him at this unexpected and delightful display of affection from her. Marian slid her tongue along the seam of his lips. He gasped in surprise, but immediately deepened the kiss. His stomach fluttered at the feel of her tongue dancing and tangling with his. She rarely allowed him such liberties, much less instigated them herself.

When the kiss ended, Marian took off her light-weight cape and spread it on the grassy ground in a small crossroads of the flower fields. She sat down and patted the spot next to her.

Robbin dropped beside her, and she immediately drew him into another intimate kiss.

"Love me," she murmured into his mouth.

Robin stilled but did not pull away, full arousal instantaneous. Did she know what she as asking? "Here?" he asked, pressing tiny kisses along her jaw and neck.

She nodded and then pulled back to look at him. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were bright, but not so passion-filled that he thought she was too caught up in the moment.

"I know what I'm asking, Robin, h she said as if reading his mind. She cupped a cheek and then took hold of his outlaw tag. As she rolled to a supine position, she tugged Robin down with her.

~*~

What was left of the sunlight faded fast as Robin and Marian approached Knighton Hall. Daniel, the stable boy, came and waited as Marian came to a stop and slid from her horse. She handed young Daniel the reins, and he led the tired animal into the barn.

Robin joined Marian on the ground. gThere you are, milady, back home safe and sound. h

Rising up on tip toes, she pressed a kiss to his mouth. gIt was a lovely day, Robin. Thank you ever so much. I realize how much forethought and planning went into it, and I want you to know that I appreciate it. All of it. And the flowers were lovely...

"I shall never forget this day."

"Nor shall I, h he said, pulling her in for another lingering albeit chaste kiss.

"Where do you want these flowers, Lady Marian?" asked Daniel.

Robin and Marian jerked apart and looked at the boy.

Robin swallowed a chuckle. The armload of flowers was almost as big as Daniel and hid his face. It was unlikely he'd seen what he interrupted.

"Just take them into the house and leave them on the table, Daniel, thank you, h she said, flushing.

"Yes, mum," he said and headed for the house, oblivious.

"I must go, too. Father will come once Daniel arrives with the flowers. h

"Good night, then," Robin said. "Sweet dreams."

She threw her arms around him and pressed another quick kiss on his mouth. "My dreams shall be sweet, indeed. G'night, Robin." And with that, she hurried toward the house and her father, who had just stepped out the door.

Robin swung onto his horse and took off for the forest, not bothering to fight the grin on his face or the happiness bubbling inside him.

9


End file.
